netogefandomcom-20200213-history
1st Love Story
is the first opening theme of the anime Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko Janai to Omotta?, performed by . It is used from episodes 1-12. Lyrics Full Size Kanji= ダーリンI love you 毎日がキラキラ　輝き出すよ 永遠それ以上　希望 続きますよう1st Love Story 君のことを　想うたびに自動的　笑っちゃうから バレないよう　前髪の陰ちょっと隠れた ずっと憧れていた　トキメキが 胸の中降りてきて　ずっと騒がしいよ 青い空　伸びてゆくヒコーキ雲みたいにね 急上昇してく　1秒ごとの幸福度 普通の　毎日がキラキラ　輝き出すよ 永遠それ以上　希望 続きますよう1st Love Story 文字だったら　ピンクのハートもLoveも送れるのに 会えばいつも　思った半分さえも言えない ふいに　素っ気ない風みえるのも 同じように照れてる？　そう信じているよ 太陽がささやいて　つぼみ揺り起こすように 染み込んでいくよ　恋をしてる充実度 見慣れた　街並みもカラフル　色づいていく 永遠それ以上　希望 終わりは来ない　きっと 一日中　24時間もベイビー 頭を離れない！　My sweet darling キミの手の温かさ　その声響くよずっと 寝ても醒めてても　夢の中いるみたい お願い！消えないで　私のとなり歩いて 守って欲しいの　いつもどんな時でも　ダーリン！ 永遠それ以上　希望 続きますよう1st Love Story |-| Rōmaji= DAARIN I love you mainichi ga kirakira kagayakidasu yo eien sore ijou kibou tsuzuki masu you 1st Love Story kimi no koto o omou tabi ni jidouteki waracchau kara barenai you maegami no kage chotto kakureta zutto akogarete ita tokimeki ga mune no naka oritekite zutto sawagashii yo aoi sora nobite yuku hikoukigumo mitai ni ne kyuujoushou shiteku ichibyou goto no koufukudo futsuu no mainichi ga kirakira kagayakidasu yo eien sore ijou kibou tsuzuki masu you 1st Love Story moji dattara PINKU no HAATO mo Love mo okureru noni aeba itsumo omotta hanbun saemo ienai fui ni sokkenai fuu mieru no mo onaji you ni tereteru? sou shinjite iru yo taiyou ga sasayaite tsubomi yuriokosu you ni shimikondeiku yo koi o shiteru juujitsudo minareta machinami mo KARAFURU irozuiteiku eien sore ijou kibou owari wa konai kitto ichinichijuu nijuuyo-jikan mo BEIBII atama o hanarenai! My sweet darling kimi no te no atatakasa sono koe hibiku yo zutto nete mo sametete mo yume no naka iru mitai onegai! kienaide watashi no tonari aruite mamotte hoshii no itsumo donna toki demo DAARIN! eien sore ijou kibou tsuzuki masu you 1st Love Story '' |-| English= ''arling I love you Every day shines sparkle Hope forever more To be continued 1st Love Story Every time I think of you I'm going to laugh automatically Barely not hidden in the bangs a little hidden Tokimeki who has been longing for a long time It's noisy since it came down in my chest Just like a blue sky growing sky cloud Suddenly rising happiness per second Every day ordinary shines sparkle glittering Hope forever more To be continued 1st Love Story I could send pink heart and love letters as well I can not say half as much as I always thought You can also see a blatant wind Are you embarrassed in the same way? I believe so As the sun whispers and buds shake I will soak into it, I feel love in fullness The familiar cityscape will also colorfully color Hope forever more The end will not come 24 hours all day baby Do not leave your head! My sweet darling The warmth of your hand That voice will echo Even if I am asleep I seem to be in a dream Please! Do not fade but walk by my side I want you to protect us always at any moment! Hope forever more To be continued 1st Love Story! ... Watch Now Category:Music